Foot riders, Chocolate Frogs, and Mean Girls
by Wicked Flight
Summary: "I have to give him up now don't i? For real this time..." Join Ginny Weasley as she goes through life not looking back. Finding herself in situations she wouldn't have dreamed of. Getting over a broken heart isn't easy, especially if the guy is extremely oblivious to it even being harmed.
1. Chapter 1 Ginny's Promise

She was just sitting there, on the swing in her backyard garden looking at her hands. It was the summer and she had just finished her 1st year at Hogwarts, and even though it didn't seam like she should be happy about anything after what happened to her but... Ginny thought that if he could get through all the horrible things that happened to him,( _And trust me there were allot ) _Then she could get through this. And after everything that happened she was glad they shared something so BIG together. it was like they had some kind of connection. She couldn't quite understand how he always managed to have a smile on his face after everything he's bean through, after everything he's seen. He was a true Gryffindore at heart. Brave, Kind, the type to always stand by you no matter was everything she admired, and after the chamber Ginny promised herself to always stand by Harry no matter what the cause. She wouldn't be weak in anyone's eyes, she didn't want to be useless, she didn't want to cry herself to sleep when times got rough like she did the night Harry saved her from the chamber. She wanted to be by his side like Ron and Hermione were, she wanted him to see her different from the others. she didn't want hem to look at her as 'Ron's Baby Sister' or 'The Poor Girl who Got Possessed by YouKnowWho'.She doesn't want to ever be USELESS and Limp in his arms.

"I don't want him to ever look at me as weak ever again".

And with that She got up and snuck over to the broom shed to practice her flying in privet as usual. She was going to try flying near the stream a few miles towards Mrs. Catnip's house. her brothers didn't really particularly want her anywhere near there brooms but she could never stay away, it was like drug. She always felt better after a good long fly.

Ginny took off and left dust in the air behind her. "_Bet those gits never seen there broom go this fast". _she thought smirking all the way to the stream.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting number 5

"GINNY! Get down here and eat your breakfast you have a big day ahead of you!. and if i have to come up there i assure you, you'll be sorry!"

Ginny groaned as her mother's voice rang through the walls of the burrow. She didn't really feel like getting out of this oh so comfortable bed of hers. And she definitely didn't feel to happy about going to her appointment, she wasn't bonkers she didn't need to go to a fucking therapist or shrink or whatever.

Ginny dragged herself out of bed and trolled herself out of her room and down the stairs.

" GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!"

"Calm down mum i'm here" she said rounding the corner into the kitchen " and thanks, now the whole entire Wizarding London knows that dreaded name i'm stuck with for the rest of my life"

"I wouldn't have to be so loud if you would just listen and get up on time like you're supposed to" she said matter of factly " And you should be proud of your name its beautiful love"

At that Ginny rolled her eyes, her name was far from beautiful, and if anyone EVER tried to call her by her full name she wont hesitate to hex there harry balls off!

Ginny walked over to the tea pot and pored herself a nice hot and sweet cup of tea, with a little bit of lemon. if she was going to be harassed by someone who has a license to be nosy she needed some serious energy buildup to get her through the day. she has bean seeing these so called doctors for about a month and a half now, every week sense the summer started. she had absolutely no way out of it from the very beginning do to her mothers say in the matter, but she did not give up there. Ginny refuse to open up to all of the doctors and has manged to succeed on her part, but still they made her go to these session and the more she rebelled the more appointments were booked. she didn't understand why they wouldn't just get the damn message she was obviously sending, She. Didn't'. . .it. Ginny left everything that happened in that last year in that cold blooded chamber. she didn't want any reminder of the weak little girl she used to be, she was moving forward not backwards. She didn't want to remember, her nightmares are reminders itself.

"Hurry and go get dressed Ginny, Where LATE" she shooed her daughter out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get ready.

Ginny set her cup of tea on her bedside table and walked over to her closet. she opened it and glared at the outfit her mother picked out for her. deciding on a white tube top with a black blazer thrown on top,some blackish blue fitted skinny jeans and black flats. Ginny usually didn't wear too much color because her hair took care of that, but she didn't wear too much black that she would look like Death Eater. Ginny brushed through her hair and finally managed to tame the beast, she walked over to the mirror and decided herself presentable. she walked over to her bedroom door to leave but remembered she forgot something. she ran back to her bed side table and grabbed her silver bangles charlie got her for her birthday last year.

"For good luck.."

she slipped them on and ran out of her room and downstairs.

* * *

Ginny sat in the big red chair waiting for Number 5. Number 5 meaning she ran doctor 1,2,3 and 4 away with her determination to not say anything. today was her first day with number 5 and she wanted to see how long she would last.

The door opened, Ginny smirked, _'lets see what we got'_ she thought. But when Ginny turned her head to see what number 5 looked like, she was shocked to see an extremely gorgeous, Young lady walk through the door.

" Hi please to meet you, i'm Doctor Rain" she walked over to the chair across mine and reached out her hand. Ginny just stared at it wanting her to get the picture that she didn't want to be here. she smirked at my refusal to her kind gesture and instead sat back comfortably in her chair, crossed her legs, and flipped through her bright baby blue notebook. "Ginny is it? i just want you to know that i'm not here to pride, just think of me as a punching bag to relieve your stress. and Feel free to call me Zoe, During these sessions i would like things to be a little more _ Comfortable _between us".

Ginny smirked at that. '_she must be joking_'

"Something funny Ginny?"

"Very"

"How so?"

Ginny threw her head back in laughter" Listen number 5-"

"Number 5?"

"Yes. Number 5, I wouldn't get too comfortable seeing as ill be talking to number 6 very soon"

" Oh... I see. number 5 meaning just another one your gonna try and chase away huh? is that what you do?"

" I don't have to try and do anything"

" Oh but you do. you have to try so hard each day playing this little rebellion act. but you know what people will get out of it? they'll just take it as another way of you crying out for help. The more you hide behind that act the more people are gonna think you have something to hide. And they'll say "Oh poor baby in the world happened to her in that chamber that she wont even utter a word about".

Ginny didn't like where this was going, and every word she uttered was slowly helping bring out her temper. who the hell did she think she was?!.

"Well maybe everyone should mine there own damn business and stay out of mine. You, my Family, EVERYONE."

Zoe leaned in at this.

"All the people you named are all trying to help you Ginny, Everyone is trying to help you. The reason why your here is so you can vent and let everything out, what you went through was a traumatic experience no one can just walk away from it. pushing it away wont help because its gonna end up creeping back up once again. its better to deal with it now than to walk around with extra baggage".

"I'm fine."

"Do you know what Fine means? **F**ucked up, **I**nsecure, **N**eurotic and **E**motional. Are You any of those things?"

Ginny said nothing.

"Well that's what where here to find out now aren't we?"

Zoe leaned back in her chair and proceeded to flip through her notebook. '_This was going to be a Loooong session'._

* * *

**Hoped you liked it :) Don't worry its only the beginning, the title will make sense very soon. Please review! **


End file.
